The Titans!
by uberpaladin
Summary: The war is over, so mankind turns its attention to the growing numbers of super hero and super villians. Robin and his friends founded Titans United, an organization backed by the UN to watch over the people like them. Everything becomes a mess when the Titans rescue a misterious military pilot that's being chased by the UN itself.
1. Chapter -1, The Beginning

It's just another ordinary day in Jump City. The bird's song drowns at the overwhelming traffic noise; the light enters timidly between the skyscrapers to light the path of thousands of citizens to their works.

As usual, the Titans leader is already awake, standing in the roof of the Tower looking to the horizon, enjoying the morning breeze to fill his lungs with fresh air, perfect for morning exercises.

A shower is mandatory after the exercise, fundamental in Robin's morning ritual, clearing his mind to get ready for work.

Yes, work. Since months ago, Robin and the rest of the guys have created 'Titians United', an international organization backed by the UN to watch over the Übermenschlich activity, better known as U-mens, around the globe, which involves a lot of work unseemly for a 'super hero'.

As the warm spray of the shower soothes his face, Robin reflects on what has happened in the last months. Since Slade disappeared without trace the Titans have dealt with several U-mens issues around the world, most of them were just petty criminals, and others were old foes who wandered the world looking to take advantage of their powers. But the Titans could no longer handle all the issues by themselves, that's when Robin saw the need of a global watchful organization, this was Titans United. The U-Men population is increasing, and just like normal human beings, there's a big spectrum with evils and good in each side.

Once dressed and ready, Robin headed to the main room of the Titans Tower, turns on the TV and sets the news channel, at the same time, breakfast is on the way, toasts and jam with some orange juice. Nothing in the news, it seems like the Titans are going to have an ordinary day, it's good for them, they rarely have one.

-One day you'll catch a cold getting up so early – said a voice that interrupted Robin's thinking.

-Good morning Raven – Robin answered – ¿Toasts, juice… waffles?

-Herbal tea - said the young Titan – A little caffeine, vitamin A, B2, C and E, many minerals like chromium, magnesium and iron, not to mention amino acids and ...

-Ok, ok I got it Raven… - The Titan leader sits next to Raven and hands her some toasts, Raven looks him with her emotionless look and he returns a friendly smile.

-Friends! – Impossible to not recognize Starfire – I want to salute you in this new day that begins.

-Good morning Star – Robin again, answers.

-My friend Raven, I would like to make you a Tamararian breakfast…

-No – Interrupts Raven – But you could make some for Terra, she should be here soon and we know she eats anything when hungry.

Starfire replies with her typical smile as Raven was enjoying her warm tea, at the same time; Robin was looking at the girls as he ate his toasts it was inevitable for him to remember. It has been 4 years since they fight the crime side by side, 4 years since 'Teen Titans', a nickname that Robin never liked but it was granted by the press. They had all the qualities for the super hero role, but they were young, immature, had no experience; they had the same problems the normal teenagers have… by looking at the girls, Robin realized that they haven't change at all.

_Beep Beep Beep!_

The proximity alarm interrupted the breakfast of the Titans, Robin ran to central controls and read the detail that triggered the alarm: "Three objects [unknown] approaching from the [northwest] at an average speed of [Mach 1]. Requesting identification ... Failed. "

-That's the proximity alarm! – Cyborg entered the room.

-What is it?! – added Terra, who was dragging a sleepy Beastboy.

-Our computer does not allow us to communicate with unidentified objects - clarifies Starfire - Who are they?

-Give me a minute – Cyborg typed in his arm terminal the commands needed for getting a clar image on the objects. Once the video came on-line, the Titans were surprised; it was not something they are used to, like some super villains or an inter dimensional demon attack. It was 3 fighters of an army that were flying erratically, so much that two of them were shooting the third one.

-Friendly fire? – Raven can't hide her surprise.

-Are we at war? - Beastboy asked, no news he had no idea what was going on. However, no one could blame him; the Titans did not understand what was happening.

As they talked, two fighters are shot down, one falls into the sea and the other to the south, to the city limits. The pilot form the first fighter ejected safely, but the other fighter did not ejected.

-Titans move! - Robin ordered quickly - Search and rescue!

The Titans hasted to the place where one of the fighters crashed, Robin goes with Cyborg in the T -Car.

-Cyborg, have you identified fighters? - Asked a very exalted Robin.

-The images show the U.S. flag in three of them , and the symbol of the USAF and other identifying patterns - replied Cyborg while showing images in one of the many , perhaps too many monitors that T -Car have.

-Someone has stolen an army fighter by himself and got away... strange.

-Is this a terrorist attack?

I think not, if it was a terrorist act the plane would had crash directly into the city and would not have tried to shoot down the fighters. Anyway, I have a bad feeling about this.

Raven is the feeling girl, but I understand I have a déjà vu feeling here... - After a brief silence Cyborg parks the car to the side of the highway and runs along the leader of the Titans to the crash site. The rest of the team arrived at exactly the same time.

-What do we have? - Robin asked the girls, as they had a better view of the place.

-Here are the remains of the fighter - said Terra - 80 meters further south I spotted a something else, I think is another part of the plane.

-Raven, can you feel the presence of the pilot? - Asked Cyborg.

Beastboy, try to feel some human scent - Robin ordered.

Both Titans acknowledged, Raven closed her eyes and went into a typical meditative state while Beastboy turned into a hound.

-I can't feel a human presence - said Raven - There are a lot of interference, my sense is lost between us and animals in the area.

-I got a smell! Is where Terra said - Beastboy interrupts - I don't know if he is alive, the smell of fuel, ash and burnt metal confuses me.

The Titans moved south, found the cabin that was destroyed by the impact and a blood trail that led the young heroes straight to an unconscious body, but alive. Robin examined the body, not a single injury in the torso - A lucky man... let's remove the helmet to see what do we have here.

All Titans opened their eyes when Robin pulled the pilot helmet. He was young, no older than they, mediterranean race with dark hair to gray hue; he had a big hit in the forehead that was what made him lose consciousness, just some steps away from the cabin. He was even able to walk that distance.

All right - began Robin - The wound requires medical treatment and not he will not regain consciousness for a few minutes, maybe a couple of hours at most. Take him to the hospital and leave this in the hands of the army.

-Maybe we should take the dress he's wearing - Starfire suggested - it may have something that is useful to know the identity of this subject.

Robin acknowledged, along with Terra and Beastboy they took the pilot costume. What they found in that suit left them even more frightened: nontraditional uniform, dark and with the sign UN army on one side, the acronym GDI.


	2. Chapter 0, Prologue

Things have to get worse in order to get better. That would be a perfect phrase to explain what happened in the years before the story of the Titans. Today the world is at peace after the end of the world war four; global poverty is really low compared to past decades, there are a greater number of developed countries, scientific advances allows to fight diseases more efficiently and faster technology advances allows a better access to state-of-the-art technology for everyone. All this has been achieved thanks to the replacement of oil by the inexhaustible solar energy; however, the global adoption of this new power source was difficult and brought severe consequences, terrible consequences.

In the year 2090 the scientific community announced that their research concluded that the entire world's oil would be exhausted in about 50 years, this including new deposits found. The news sparked global panic and allowed the OPEC countries to collect an unparalleled wealth. The UN has devoted 15 years to investigate all possible countermeasures, concluding in 2105 that humanity had to implement a new energy source before the oil runs out in the year 2140. The new energy source had to meet several conditions, the most important: it must be inexhaustible. There was no other answer; the solar energy was the key to the mankind future.

It took to mankind 35 years to build a solar energy network, countries with strong economies were the first to begin their work, while oil countries enjoyed economic prosperity by having oil prices on a historical high level, and this coupled with a very strong demand from countries that were building their solar energy networks. The oil-exporting countries could not build their own energy networks because technology had always been their Achilles heel. The countries that were developing the solar energy network tried to sell their technology at a high price, which was not accepted by the oil countries. The tension between the two sides gradually increased.

By 2140 mankind achieved the goal of relying almost entirely on solar energy, not only the energy network was based on solar energy, most of the many vehicles, the machinery and tools were already based on an 100% solar energy source . At the same time, the scientific community believed that 98% of the world's oil was exhausted and that the reserves would not last more than 15 or 20 years.

The development of this energy source had various consequences, most notably, is that humanity managed to double the speed with which technology progressed, another consequence was the overall decontamination and the third result, the least positive of all, was the crisis of oil countries . These countries were delayed even more than others (like the South American countries) in the creation of a solar energy network. Not only that, but it deteriorated their relations with countries based on solar energy like European Union and the USA. Civil wars were common in the Middle East and the UN stopped its intervention due to the loss of many peacekeepers sent to these countries. Much of the money that the oil countries gathered during the previous years had been spent on armaments and military development, while in countries based on solar energy military development has been delayed. The delicate military balance is now broken. What was coming was inevitable.

World War Three began in 2150 and lasted 10 long years. It all started when a plane that was carrying refugees from Tripoli to Spain was shot down by strangers. NATO blamed a terrorist group that took power in the Middle East known as Nod to be responsible of this attack. Nod claimed the attack as their own, calling traitors all those who try to escape from the Middle East. The war was devastating and its end only came with armistice called by both sides, the conditions of the ceasefire were two: oil countries requested different types of help to develop an independent energy network. On the part of NATO and its allies, they demanded military presence in the area as they were concerned about the military balance and the safety of the immigrants who come to Middle Eastern lands to participate in the construction of the energy network. The world was at peace again.

Five years after the armistice, the UN created a military institution that would replace the blue helmets. This new institution would have more authority, more firepower and a more independent way to operate than previous peacekeepers. In 2165, the United Nations created UNGDI (United Nations Global Defense Initiative). The objective of UNGDI is to maintain the military balance and mainly find and destroy all the "seeds" that Nod may have left around the world, especially the Middle East. Everything went smoothly; solar energy network was already a reality in the Middle East, humanity enjoyed years of prosperity and science and technology advances amazingly fast.

A peculiar phenomenon called the attention of the scientific community. For several years, even before the Third War, scientists have reported very particular conduct in the bodies of certain people. Many athletes of the age based their achievements not only in an arduous training, but also in particular physical characteristics: a resistance to exhaustion above average, increased muscle capacity, agility far above the average and many other factors. For 2105, Dr. Jörgen Haupt was the first scientist to include in one of his studies the name "Übermenschlich" one of his patients as a scientific concept to establish that he was a man with capacities which exceeded the common man.

The cases of Übermenschlich became relevant after the Third World War, when it was estimated by the Commission on Population and Development of the UN that a 0.0000001% (approximately 15,000 people) of the global population was "Übermenschlich". Also it was reported increasingly often, cases of persons of this category performing criminal acts.

Ambrose Bierce, American writer, " Peace in international affairs: a period of cheating between periods of fighting"

He who assumes a power, tends to be corrupted by it. At 2182 UNGDI was the most powerful army in the world, as it had taken control of the foreign military operations of the NATO and also had the support of the UN to develop all expeditions that UNGDI consider necessary. Such was the power of UNGDI that it took over the recently completed space station ARK-00 Philadelphia, which was supposed to be used for scientific research purposes, as its headquarters.

A year later, UNGDI changed its name to GDI, a signal that bothered several world leaders, especially the countries of the Middle East. They argued that GDI had too much power, and a so dense military presence on their territory was no longer needed. However, GDI thought differently and justified themselves based on the premise that the leader of the Nod, Kane, was still disappeared. The relations only deteriorated, and it came to the point that GDI directly accused Middle Eastern governments for hiding that terrorist leader; obviously the leaders of all countries denied such accusations. So a tense calm began among the former oil countries and GDI.

The crisis began in 2193, when several GDI army soldiers began to desert, many of them left the Middle East and others simply went into civilian life in these countries which offered better living conditions than their owns. GDI was forced to recruit new soldiers to keep military power in the area, but Middle Eastern governments began the demanding of the total withdrawal of GDI troops from the zone. This resulted in that GDI withdrew its troops and began to abandon strategic positions, as several of their bases in Africa.

For New Year's celebration of the current year, GDI was caught off guard when two simultaneous terrorist attacks took place in two of the three main GDI bases in Africa, Tripoli and Cairo. A few weeks after the attacks, "The Brotherhood" took over the governments of the countries of the Middle East through multiple coup d'État. Once Nod dominated the total territory of the Middle East, most of Africa and a dangerous zone near India, the terrorist group start calling itself as "The Brotherhood of Nod" with Kane in the head ... Immediately, the UN ordered GDI to fulfill its duty and exterminate the presence of Nod once and for all, the fourth world war had begun.

This war would last five years and it was be even more horrific than the last, still GDI managed to defeat Nod in the days before Christmas by taking control of the Pyramid Temple in Cairo. With the war already over and humanity preparing for a new era of peace and prosperity, other issues become relevant again: Übermenschlich population. Robin, the disciple of the legendary Batman has started working on his own and in his achievements is the creation of 'Titans United', an institution that aims to unite all the "heroes" of the world in order to control the vandalism of other U-Mens. They are no longer are the Teen Titans, they have have grown, they have changed. Nothing will be as before.


	3. Chapter 1, Defector

Global Defense Initiative, better known as GDI, protector of peace and the UN, the most powerful army in the planet and the saviors of civilized world.

-What the hell is this? - asked Cyborg, trying to find an answer from his friends.

-I think we have messed up in something big - Terra said - I believe we've caught a spy or a traitor.

- How did you come to that conclusion? - Raven questioned Terra - He could be a deserter or an idiot who tried to steal a military fighter.

-I don't think that is a possibility Raven - Robin interrupted - Why would someone who stole a fighter from the army, would be wearing this kind of uniform? It's obviously nonstandard.

-Well maybe he stole it at night and with this suit he would go unnoticed, I mean, is dark - Beastboy tried to add a valuable opinion. It didn't work.

-Maybe if we take it to the Tower, Cyborg and Robin could give us the identity of our mysterious jets thief - Starfire recommends - Anyway he will not say anything if he is asleep.

-Star, he is unconscious, unconscious - clarifies Raven.

-Take him to the Tower - ordered Robin - I don't like what's happening here. Cyborg I want to you identify the subject, Raven try to figure out what you can in his subconscious, the rest help Cyborg and prepare the cell in the basement of the tower. I need to think about this, alone.

Without a single word, everyone acknowledged Robin's order and returned to the tower. Raven went with Cyborg and Robin in the T-Car. In the way back home, she tried to read the unconscious mind of the young man.

Once in the tower, Cyborg and Robin Raven are working on the boy.

-Raven, what you got for me? - Robin wanted information from the team psychic,

-Not much, as he is in a coma his subconscious is trying to make the body react, and his whole unconscious effort is dedicated to this task. In other words 100% of his mind is saying "wake up", so I can only say that it has fighting spirit.

- Cyborg? - The leader went on.

-Nothing. Absolutely nothing, the guy does not even have fingerprints.

-Impossible - Raven refused - Even if he cleared his fingerprints, it should regenerate with time.

-Then we'll have to wait to take his fingerprints - he responds.

-Anyway ... What you needed to think about Robin? - Raven asks.

-I was taught not to believe in coincidences, so I think something is very wrong here. I need you to wake him up; he has many questions to answer - Robin orders - Whether mental stimulation or electrical pulses, I want him in the interrogation room in 30 minutes.

-All right - the two Titans responded as Robin left the room.

-What's the matter with him? - Cyborg asks Raven. Of course, she can know better than anyone what goes through the head of the leader of the Titans.

-He solved the puzzle - she answers.

Cyborg and Raven worked a bit with their methods. None could wake him by his own; they decided to try it at the same time and with great intensity. The young man opened his eyes and breathed air as if he were about to drown and he looked at all directions, breathing very hard and blinking very fast, as if he was wondering where he was and what he was doing there. Without saying a word, he tried to escape from the constraints, and to Cyborg's surprise the man released an arm and began to remove all the wires that were connected with several parts of his body. Before fulfilling it, Cyborg pressed a button on the console and a liquid was drained the body of the subject through one of the cables. His breathing slowed and his body began to calm down, with his eyes open and his body lying on the bed he said a few words - Why I'm still...? - That was the only thing he managed to say before he fell asleep again.

-Robin said he wanted him awake – Raven scolded.

-Don't worry - Cyborg replied - I adjusted the density of the mixture so the effect will last only about 15 minutes. Let's take him to the interrogation room.

-All Titans gathered in the room, they were in front of the guy who woke up earlier than expected from the sedative effect. Robin asked the rest to leave the room.

-I think you should narrow down your sedative - in her typical humor, Raven.

- Friends, Robin will begin - Starfire interrupted.

The guy looked in all directions, blinking his eyes to adjust to the lighting in the room, he tried to move, but he was handcuffed to the chair, he did shake his head one last time and stared at the leader of the Titans.

-I ... I did not ask you to help me – the first clear words from the man.

-We do not need a reason to help someone. – Robin answers - We saw everything that happened in the air, we arrived where you crashed and we found you a few meters away totally unconscious. A significant injury in the skull, a wound in the leg probably from a .45 ACP and blood stains on the flight suit.

-That must have hurt.

-Unless you are very arrogant you don't have the attitude of someone who stole a fighter from the army, without adding you managed to shoot down another fighter that was chasing you.

-I was being pursued by two.

-This is enough charges to a lifetime in prison.

- It's not enough for me.

-We have to add that you've killed Dwight Johnson, a pilot.

The Titans outside of the room reacted with tremendous surprise, except by Raven that didn't even blink.

- How does he know that? - Terra whispers.

-The guy gives me the creeps, maybe Robin is just lying to see if he can get a confession - Beastboy is trying to come up with something.

-Shhhh - Cyborg interrupts.

-This is what I think it happened - began again the Titan leader - I think for some unknown reason, this man Johnson caught you doing something you should not, or being in a place you were not supposed to be. He saw you, he fought you, and you shot and killed him right there. After that you stole a fighter probably to flee, the rest is what we know.

- And how did you come to that conclusion? - He challenges.

-I noticed an inconsistency between the bloodstains on pilot's uniform and your wounds. I conducted a DNA test and your blood was not the same that was on the suit. That, without adding that you did not get rid of the badges with the name "D. Johnson "in uniform neither the identification documents that were in that suit.

-Sounds reasonable.

-Look, the truth is I'm not so interested in the fact that you killed an army pilot. What's done is done and we already have you here - At that time the tension in the air raised, the Titans who looked through the security glass could barely understand what was happening. Robin would never forgive whom killed someone - What I can't yet understand, is the reason why an army soldier try to kill another, either if you attacked him first or that he attacked you first.

-Hmmm, it's a good question. What do you think?

-I have no evidence, but my intuition tells me that Johnson shot you first and then you killed him… in a matter of seconds, of course.

-You're very good. I wonder who taught you to make such good deductions, is not a skill that is learned on the streets

-Answer my question: Why would a member of the US army could shoot a GDI soldier?

-There's something you got wrong – the tension raises up again – I'm not a GDI member.

-Told you it was a spy – Terra said loud, to anyone since no one moved a muscle.

-I see – Robin answered – I get it now. You defected from GDI.


	4. Chapter 2, Our society

The Titans outside the room did not understand what was going on. This was kind of awkward for them, most of the times in this room Robin interrogates criminals or some super villain. It was the first time they were involved with military issues.

-I would applaud you if I could – said the young prisoner, shaking his body – There's been so much time since I've met someone with those deduction skills. I'm amazed you didn't think that I was a spy.

-Like I said, I was taught not to believe in coincidences, the suit you wore under that pilot clothing is made to order, and it had evidence that you haven't taken off in days, but it also had no identification - Robin finished his sentence, somewhat disappointed - So I've only solved half the puzzle.

-I'm getting bored of this interrogation - the young man complained.

- Who the hell are you? - Robin bothered, perhaps because in his head were too many questions or just one. Robin has always been somewhat obsessive about the crimes he tries to solve - Why the army wants you dead? - Robin stood up, banged the table and looked at the subject straight in the eyes - Why does the army would kill one of their own?!

The tension was already too high and Raven immediately realized that Robin was losing control, not because the prisoner was trying to infuriate Robin, but he himself was denying the answer he found after his deductions.

-This interrogation is over - Raven interrupted appearing in out of nowhere in the room next to Robin - Cyborg and Starfire, come and take this guy to the cell.

-Raven! - Robin tries to stop her – I'm not finished here!

-It's looks over for me. Is more than clear what has happened here - answered Raven - Cyborg, Starfire, when you finish, go to the living room. We have a meeting.

The room was full of strong emotions, tension had reached its maximum and Raven decided to end the at once interrogation. Beastboy, Terra, Raven and Robin went to the living as Cyborg and Starfire locked up the subject in the basement cell, the now prisoner again, never showed some defiance. As they walked back to the living room both had a little chat.

-I'm not surprised that Robin decided to place Raven as second in charge - began Cyborg – Entering like that and stopping his interrogation requires a lot of courage and understanding, requires knowing when Robin began to doubt.

-Our friend Raven knows Robin better than us - Starfire said with his head down, trying to hide a little face of disappointment – Don't you think?  
Cyborg glanced down at Starfire and smiled without her noticing it - Raven knows more things from each of us that what we share of us with others – told her the cybernetic - But that's a bit boring I think.  
- What do you mean? - Starfire lifted her head and shifted his gaze to his giant friend.

Cyborg, smiling, puts his mechanical hand gently over Starfire head, patronizing her - I think it's better to know someone little by little, through some good conversations and sharing some experiences. Don't you think? - And after that, Starfire smiles as is typical of her.

Back in the living room, Terra was preparing something to eat with Beastboy, Robin was sitting at the main table and his discomfort could be noticed. Just as Cyborg and Starfire arrived, the Titans all sat at the table and no one said a word.

-Raven, What do you wanted to tell us? - Starfire said.

-Yes, the atmosphere in the interrogation room was very tense - added Beastboy, the only one eating tofu.

-I have nothing to say - the Titan responded sharply, then turned the look to Robin, like accusing him like asking him to explain why his aggressive reaction in the interrogation room.

-Robin? - Cyborg tried to get a word from the Titan leader.

The young leader of the Titans looked up and took a breath, like trying to shake a weight off before talking to his friends, a lifetime friends. A life still short, but very intense ... how not?, they had experienced enough adventures to make a blockbuster movie trilogy facing evil in the streets of Jump City, and freeing it from its most terrible nightmare, Slade.

-Listen guys - Robin began - we have faced many things, many villains and we have saved the city several times. But…

-But what Robin? - Terra hurried him.

-Yeah, don't worry dude, nobody can stop us! - Beastboy was supporting Terra.

Robin placed a hand on his forehead as a sign of tremendous frustration that came into his mind - It's just like in those days with Batman - said aloud.

Everyone was surprised by that. Robin almost never mentioned his former master.

-When I was training with Batman, we had moments of crisis, moments of darkness. What we have done so far, even before Titans United, is small compared to what I experienced in Gotham - Robin sentenced.  
-Yes, I remember those days - Cyborg took the floor - I was still 100% flesh and blood, in the news showed what was happening in Gotham with the Joker.

-Don't forget that before that a huge riot occurred in the Black Gate prison, no one ever knew who attacked the city that time, but people knew that Batman and Robin were the ones who saved them on that occasion - added Terra.

-Hmmm – Beastboy thought - Oh! And do you remember of...?

-I think you did not understand - he interrupted Raven - Defeating the villain into a fist to fist fight is the easy part of it. Or you don't remember what happened to Harvey Dent? Defeat the enemy is a part, facing the costs of the fight is the other one. Batman and Robin fought against the corruption that was generated inside the society itself, tried to eliminate the evil in the society, the evil within every of us.

-Quiet Boys - Robin tried to calm Raven, who knew the truth - So far we've saved Jump City together, and we fought major battles against huge enemies like HIVE or Slade.

-Robin please tell us who is now our enemy - asked Starfire- we willfight together against him.

-Our guest is a former member of the army GDI - Robin said - but for some reason GDI had him as a prisoner. He escaped and ran into a fighter pilot, probably looking for some stuff to steal a plane. The pilot had orders to kill him and as soon as he saw him, the pilot shoots this guy. The pilot was not accurate enough and the prisoner killed him, put on his suit and fled from a prison somewhere in the pilot's fighter.

-You mean ... that ... GDI is trying to kill one of their own? - Terra began to understand.

-That's cruel - commented Starfire.

-No ... no ... - added Beast Boy who was petrified.

-That can't be - exclaimed Cyborg - The UN won't allow it!

-Unless ... – Raven was trying to figure out what was going on - Unless GDI has more authority than the UN itself - she opens her eyes and turn her head violently to Robin – is it as you say ... Now I understand everything, GDI started as a global effort to control Nod activities. Once the war began the UN had to give them special attributes GDI, too much attributes apparently.

-It's like when we fought against on Gotham crime - repeated Robin - The corruption and power in society. GDI wants the guy that we caught dead; probably he knows secrets that must never go out into the public. The UN is with their hands tied as the greatest power in the world is GDI, not them.  
-Ho-How can you be so sure of that? - Terra stuttered - GDI won the war against Nod and protected us from Kane's wrath.

- "You either die as a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become a villain" - Robin said in a grim tone - Meh, now I understand everything.

-I think that all the pieces fit - Raven commented – we only lack a confession.

-It's time for the second Round - Robin stood up and left the room, while the Titans followed him.


	5. Chapter 3, Freedom is not free

Robin founded Titans United, hence he's the leader of all the Titans in the globe, and all of them accept him as leader because they believe he's capable of taking this responsibility. Robin has very high values and principles, he believes in justice and truth, but most of all, he believes in ordinary people. This is his master's most important lesson, a lesson he will never forget and he will follow blindly in his fight against crime, corruption and injustice. These are the reasons on why Robin was really pissed at the idea that the UN ordered the murder of a person to tie up loose ends.

-So let me see if I understand – Cyborg called – You think that this guy tried to quit the GDI army because something stinks there, the GDI big fishes didn't like the idea and keep him captive in some prison. The guy fled from his cell and this Johnson found him, tried to kill him because he was ordered to, and failed.

-Exactly – Robin answered – Is our duty to find out what is GDI up to and inform it to the UN.

-You still don't accept the fact that the UN knows this situation? – Raven answers him in a cold way.

-The UN would never approve something like this – was the answer of Robin just in front of the cell door – I can't accept it.

The prisoner was sitting down on a corner; there was no hint of an escape attempt.

-It took you less than I expected to come back for a second round – said the prisoner as he was standing up - Are these the guys that were looking at our little chat back at the interrogation room?

-We are the Titans – Robin answers – I would expect you to know us.

-Titans? – The prisoner tries to remember – Oh, the U-mens that watch over the other U-mens activity in the world.

-Looks you read the news – Robin smiled as he answered – We will make a deal, I will make you a question and you will answer it. After that, you have right to ask a question with an answer from me.

-What's he trying to do? – Terra whispered to Raven – Why he just doesn't make the questions?

Raven didn't answer; silent and without noticing that Terra was talking to her, Raven looked Robin's back, trying to understand what was going through his mind – Maybe… - was the only word that came out of her mouth, talking to herself.

-All right, but don't expect that I have all your answers – replied the prisoner.

-¿Who are you and what's your relation with GDI? – Robin begins.

-Oh my bad, I haven't introduced myself yet - the subject stands up and raises his hand to his forehead, making a typical military salute - Lieutenant Zero, leader of Dead Six squad, GDI Special Forces.

If before the Titans had already been quite surprised with plane crash, this young man's statement calling himself Zero left them astonished. The Dead Six squad was legendary, it was said that the finest soldiers in the whole world were part of it. Stories tell about heroic achievements, impossible missions completed successfully and top secret operations that must never be known by the world.  
The Titans had front of them nothing more and nothing less than the leader of the Six Dead, a young man no older than them, pursued by his own comrades and now, a prisoner of the Titans.

-Impossible… - Robin interrupted the awkward silence.

-GDI and the UN insisted that the squad don't exist ... - Cyborg said.

-It's supposed to be a legend – Raven was surprised, and pissed – A tale created by the media…

-I think is my turn to make a question – said the young man, now known as Zero – Why you have not delivered me to the authorities yet?

-We don't think that is the best for your safety – answered Robin, coming back from the shock.

-My safety? – The prisoner, Zero, was surprised too – What are you…?

-My turn to ask – Robin interrupted him – Why is GDI chasing you?

-I don't get along very well with them - Zero reluctantly responds – Let's say that my contract expired.

-All right - Robin accepted the answer, surprising his friends - Your turn.

-So, what are you going to do now? – This question was really uncomfortable for Robin – You know GDI won't just stand and wait you to give me back to them. They are probably already looking for me.

If GDI find this guy, they will execute him. They will hide all the information about it and nothing can be done about it. Can Robin send a man to his certain death? Can he live with the guilt? That goes against everything Robin was taught, just like his master, Robin is totally incapable of killing another person, if someone must die in order to do the right thing, it must be him.

-I will have to think about it, you will stay in this cell for now – said Robin as he walked to the door – Anyway, you won't try to escape, you don't have where to go. Guys, you have the afternoon off.

-Raven – Starfire whispers to her friend – What does Robin have in mind?

-Reading the mind requires lots of concentration, at least in the case of a complex mind as Robin's – answers Raven without looking at Starfire – Anyway, as always he's thinking in every possible outcome given the factors, you must trust him.

-I have always trusted him – replies Starfire, looking at Robin – I will always trust him – Raven turned her head quickly, kind of surprised. She smiles without Starfire noticing it.

-Okay, who wants to do something? – asked Beastboy.

-Not me – answered Raven, who left hasty to her room.

-Actually this situation has caused discomfort in me, so I'd rather rest a moment - Starfire answered.

-Wow girls you are so boring, I'm up! – Cyborg joins Beastboy.

-I'm going too! – Added Terra – I need a new pair of boots!

The group splits, Raven went to her room and started to meditate. Starfire meanwhile, laid face down on her bed and tried to forget the delicate situation and Robin, meanwhile, was alone in the evidence room, which stores all the evidence of the cases and / or battles against villains that the Titans have surpassed. And the other group decided to go to clear their minds, some shopping and eating for spending the afternoon together.

Robin was typing and typing on the computer in the evidence room, this computer is the one that has access to multiple police and military data bases worldwide, Robin was not surprised to find out that there was neither the name Zero nor Dead Six on reliable source, he could not find any relationship between these names and GDI. There as just blogs and articles from random people, claiming that they were rescued by this legendary squad. Other ones claimed that their national authorities were killed by these soldiers. Robin searched for information about people who never existed, about events that never happened.

-Terra if you're going to buy some boots for combat you have to pick a cheaper pair! - Cyborg complains - You got the most expensive pair in the shop! You know that Robin is going to reproach you when we get back to the tower, don't you?

-I'm a crime fighter, but I'm also a woman, you don't understand - said Terra, not giving a hoot about Cyborg.

-It's amazing how expensive is the vegetarian food in here - Beastboy came back to the table, pissed off.

-Nothing like a nice steak to keep Cyborg up! - the robo-guy was ready to enjoy his delicious steak.

-Hey, eh - Terra tried to say something - What do you guys think about this Zero and GDI stuff?

One way the Titans had to check Beastboy humor was seeing his ears. If they were pointing down, it means he was somewhat upset. Terra's question was unconfortable for them.

-I like to know that this Zero guy survived the crash, but... you know... I think it would had been better for us to never find him - said Beastboy, his ears were pointing down.

-We're really screwed - added Terra.

Within seconds the Titans forgot they were having a good time, fortunately, Cyborg tried to recover the good atmosphere - Guys, guys you have to calm down a bit. Don't forget that we are the good here, we've been through a lot together and we will come out from this one as we have come out from so many others - Cyborg paused to eat a bite of meat - This is delicious, we found a new place to eat!

-Dude stop it! I've been some of those animals, at least don't look like you're enjoying it! - Beastboy was pissed.

Terra began to laugh and Cyborg was bothering Beastboy, they turned to normal in a few seconds. Cyborg knew how to keep the team together, especially Terra and Beastboy; the latter being his best friend. Cyborg, being the eldest of the Titans, sees these two as if they were whom he must protect; Terra and Beastboy are precisely the two younger ones in the Titans team.

As Terra, Beastboy and Cybrog shared a moment away from the Titans Tower, Robin, Raven and Starfire were inside the tower, each of them in their rooms, thinking about the situation of the self-called 'Zero'.

Robin had to take some determination, something had to be done about this situation, and it had to be quick. He walked from one place to another, he scratched his chin and rubbed his forehead, it seems as if he had nothing clear, though in his head the decision was already made and what was stopping him were the consecuences: Robin could not let someone die with his consent and was totally willing to fight GDI and publicize the truth, however, he needed evidence against GDI. He never imagined how it would get such evidences ...

The girls were not doing much more in the meantime, Starfire was combing her hair and Raven was meditating. However, meditation was interrupted and only Raven knew why: something was disrupting the balance around her...

-Something is wrong - she said to herself - Something is very, very wrong.


	6. Chapter 4, The enemy of my enemy

PasThe sun was resting over the horizon of Jump City, covering it with a reddish-orange tone, inviting everyone to the night. But not even this great twilight distracted Robin a second, who was still thinking about the situation the Titans got involved, he didn't realized that his room was lacking some light - Well they've taken a while – He was thinking loudly, about Terra, Beastboy and Cyborg. Robin walked to the door of his room, to turn on the light and maybe, turn up with an idea for solving this mess.

-What..? – The lights didn't turn on, the computer was not responding, neither the TV. What was the probability that the power main system, the auxiliary and emergency systems fail all together? Cyborg had designed it himself. No chance of that. The main power system came from the city itself, as any other installation. The auxiliary system was a main generator located in the Titans tower that feeds the Cyborg's mega computer, security systems, self-defense systems, the main terminal of the Titans and the hangar. Meanwhile the emergency system was an additional generator, more powerful than the auxiliary one, which was in a chamber resistant to at all contaminants and all pressure levels, that it's located deep in Titans Tower basement. The system was 100% fail safe, Robin looked at the city, and it was difficult to distinguish whether the city was energized or not, the sunset didn't allow a clear distinction of the light in the city.

-What was that? – Robin was talking to himself again, he have heard an uncommon noise, with his sharp ears. He took his utility belt and ran out of the room, something was wrong.

-Starfire, Raven! – He screamed as soon as he left the room.

-Robin! – Raven answers as she passed through a wall – Are you ok?

-I'm fine, what's going on? Where is Star? – asked the Titans leader as they ran towards Starfire's room.

-I've felt aggressive presences around the tower. Someone entered without triggering the alarm.

-I think that…

BOOM!

A body flies through the corridor, between the smoke Starfire appears, she had scratches making clear that she fought someone, and won by a mile.

-Friends, are you ok? – Asked Starfire as she was floating – I think we are being attacked.

-I'm really glad to know you are fine girls – says Robin, he takes his communicator out of the pocket – The communicators won't work, I can't contact the guys.  
-I hope they are all right – added Starfire.

-Watch out! – screamed Raven who quickly raised protective shields around his friends and herself, they were being shot.

-Behind us! – Robin threw some smoke balls and Raven created more shields, they were surrounded.

-Where do we go now?! – Starfire was looking to all directions, with her both arms raised, like looking to hit someone.

-I can't hold them on much longer! – Raven was trying to hurry up her friends to take a decision – Where?!

Robin was looking at all directions; he was in a hurry to help his friends – Starfire, the floor, down!

-Wh-what do you mean Robin?! – Starfire asked, she did not understand.

-Break the floor, make a hole, fast! – Raven was hasted; there were too many shots in both directions.

HAAA! SLAM SLAM SLAM!

Starfire slammed the floor repeatedly; she managed to make a hole big enough to help her friends escape. Robin left a device in the floor and made some signals to Raven, a couple of seconds later, they left the corridor. The device was another smoke bomb; this released a dense black smoke that was supposed to disable electronic devices.

-That should stop them for a second – said Robin, once in the lower floor – Now, who the hell are these guys?

-I didn't take a clear view of their uniforms, but they… - answer Raven.

-They are humans, normal human beings – interrupted Starfire – Why they want to hurt us?

-Of course, they're coming for the prisoner. Quick, let's go to the cell – ordered the Titans leader.

Meanwhile, back in the city, things were going slightly better for Terra, Beastboy and Cyborg.

-I can't make contact with the guys – said Cyborg who was typing in his arm – Damn, it's dark here with no electricity.

-Guys take a look! – Terra pointed to the traffic – The army has come to control the traffic.

-I see, it's because of the traffic jam at the peak hour, adding that there's no energy – answered Cyborg.

-But, isn't the police in charge of these kind of things? – Beastboy questioned, this triggered a quick reaction of his friends.

-Quick, to the Tower, the boys must be in trouble! - Cyborg yelled at his teammates as he ran to the Tower, on that, him tried to stop Terra.

-Wait! - Interrupted the blonde - We cannot let the army see us, maybe they are looking to us we.

-You're right - Cyborg typed on his arm again, then he showed a hologram of a map of the city - We can sneak through the small streets, but once on the coast, there is no way to avoid being seen.

-We'll fix it there, go! - Terra said.

-I'll go by a different route - Beastboy told his friends, just before transforming into a bird and fly to the Tower.

-Sometimes I think he has become a bit cleverer – Cyborg tells Terra as they head to their destination.

-I don't know. But when a friend needs it, he'll be there and he will give the best of him, that's how Beastboy is - replied the little Titan - Maybe his "animal sense" makes him stronger and smarter when he believes his friends are in trouble.

Back at Titans Tower, Robin, Raven and Starfire reach the prison cell. The subject, Zero, was lying on his back with his hands on his neck, and ignoring everything happening around, the chamber was designed to be completely isolated from the noise.

-Aren't you agitated - the prisoner told them without looking at them – Did you forgot to pay the electricity bill?

-This is no time for that - Robin answered - They've come to get you.

-Really? – Zero, the prisoner stands up and thinks loudly – That's what I love of the Delta squad, they are so punctual.

-Delta squad? Great – commented Raven, sarcastic as always.

-Well that explains everything. There's no electricity in the whole town, all the tower generators are offline and without energy, the tower security and self-defense systems are useless – added Robin.

-Oh I see – Zero talked, without permission – I can bet my freedom that the Delta squad took down the generators located in this facility, and probably the US army and GDI are the ones that shot down the city's energy.

-I'm sorry but I can't quite understand what this Delta squad – asked Starfire.

-They are the best trained special forces regular squad in the GDI army – answered the prisoner – After Dead Six of course.

-We have to leave; they are closing in – warned Raven.

-Damn! Let's see – Robin started to think in a plan – Raven, Starfire, you head to the emergency generator, as you do it, me and this Zero guy will distract these Delta soldiers, they are coming for him after all. Be careful, they proably have guards in that generator, if you think you can't take them down quickly just wait for me. Don't take big risks, go!

The young Titans, and a prisoner, moved quickly out of the prison cell, as they leaved the basement, they found a group of soldiers – Objective spotted fire at will! – The shoots were blocked by a Raven's shield and Robin used smoke balls to create a distraction as they vanished from the enemy sight – Objective lost, search and destroy, weapons free – That was the last thing they heard from their persecutors.

Robin and the prisoner, Zero, began to draw the attention of the soldiers who were pursuing them incessantly. One corner after another more and more appeared, there came a moment in which they had soldiers ahead and behind them, they had no choice but to fight. In one swift move, Robin disarmed a soldier throwing 'shuriken' at him while Zero rammed at the other one, after all, he was handcuffed. Everything was too quick; the soldiers that were chasing the youth from behind didn't shoot because they could hurt their comrades. After beating hard on a soldier, Zero grabbed a grenade and handed it to Robin.

-I won't do it! – yelled the Titans leader.

-It's an FS grenade, it's nonlethal, throw it and take cover there's no time!

Robin threw the grenade and tried to cover as he could, he used the bodies of the soldiers who were lying unconscious. When exploding, the bomb released a blinding flash and a very dense smoke, the young barely made it out of the corridor, running with great difficulty.

-What was that?! – Robin asked to Zero.  
-A Flash / Smoke grenade, it explodes and almost simultaneously releases smoke. It's a Special Forces grenade - answers the exGDI - Is very good, don't you think?

-There is more to the front!

In a move executed with superhuman speed, Robin knocked the soldiers using his trademark weapon, the retractable staff; his companion finished off the enemies. However, he didn't stand up immediately...

-This is not good – Zero said loudly as he was checking the unconscious bodies – I wasn't expecting this.

-What's wrong? – asked a worried Robin.

-I thought that only the Delta Squad were coming – Zero answer as he stand up – The Delta squad is exceptionally good, and considering that I can't fly like your friends, it should be enough with that, but…

-But what? More are coming we don't have much time! – Robin wanted him to go straight to the point.

-They've send the STS too.

-What's that?! What does that mean?!

-It means your friends are in trouble…te your document here...


End file.
